This invention relates generally to sport fishing equipment, and more particularly, to a fishing rod adapter for holding a detachable motor unit and for mechanically connecting an output shaft of the motor to a fishing reel gear mechanism, thereby facilitating motorized rewinding of fishing line cast from the fishing reel.
There are many different types of fishing reels currently available on the market, including bait casting reels and spin casting reels. Regular spinning reels are generally driven by a hand crank or handle to recover fishing line previously cast out from the face of the reel. Several limitations are placed on the users of spinning reels by the traditional design of such reels. For example, the fisherman must have one hand holding the fishing rod and the other hand turning the hand crank or handle to recover the fishing line. Such two-handed operation becomes difficult when a fish is caught, as the motions of the fish may require the fisherman to place both hands on the fishing rod to control it, and forgo winding in the line until such time as the fish reduces its efforts to break free of the line. Similarly, the necessity of two-handed use precludes the use of spin-casting reels by handicapped individuals who may not have full use of both hands. For such individuals, reeling in fishing line can be a significant challenge, or completely impossible with the conventional fishing rod and reel combination.
Recognizing this shortcoming of conventional fishing reels, numerous prior art attempts have been made to improve the operation of traditional fishing reels through the inclusion of a variety of motorized drives. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,979 to Goodman discloses a custom designed fishing reel configured to actuate in a reciprocal motion while rewinding the line. An axially mounted electric motor is coupled to the fishing reel through a driveshaft, thereby providing the driving force to rewind cast fishing line.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,657 to Chen discloses a motorized spinning reel driving device for fastening to a fishing reel without altering the original structure of the rod or reel. The device includes a drive shaft, drive motor, and power source disposed laterally from the fishing reel, replacing the traditional hand cranking mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,181 to Fowles discloses a cordless electric fishing reel interconnected through a set of planetary gears and ratchet mechanisms to a drive motor mounted in a specially configured hollow handle. The specially designed fishing reel and planetary gear transmission provide an enhanced mechanical advantage to the reel, thereby facilitating the rewinding of cast fishing line.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,634,072 to Stealy teaches a custom designed motorized fishing reel incorporating a digital line counter. The line counter and reel rewind motor are powered by a combination of batteries and solar cells. A variable resistance switch is included to regulate the speed and power of the motor for "playing" a fish. The resistive force of the motor in an unactuated state and the associated gearing provide a braking force on dispensed line.
While each of these devices incorporates a motorized drive mechanism, none may be conveniently adapted for use with commonly available fishing reels and rechargable battery powered motorized drive mechanisms. Incorporating custom designed fishing reels with sophisticated motors or drive mechanisms as taught by the prior art greatly increases the cost associated with the fishing equipment. Additionally, many fishing enthusiasts prefer the feel or action of a particular brand of fishing reel, rod, or combination thereof, as well as the option of quickly changing rod and reel combinations to suit a particular type of sport fishing such as trout fishing or trawling.